


The start

by EllaYuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: ‘We’re making it up as we go.’ Castiel says and, for some reason, it takes Dean’s breath away.





	The start

There’s a spark.

He’s still breathless from Cas slamming him into the wall and banishing Zachariah and then the quick flight to Chuck’s house, and he’s still a little dizzy with relief at the knowledge that Cas has decided to help him after all, despite everything.

Chuck looks at them, bewildered, disbelieving, but he does tell them what they need to know, tells them where they’ll find Sam.

He also tells them they shouldn’t be there, that they aren’t a part of this story, of his vision of events, and Dean wants to tell him  _to hell with that_  when Cas speaks up.

‘Yeah, well,’ he says, looks up from the map in front of them, ‘We’re making it up as we go.’

And something, maybe the words themselves, maybe the way Cas says them, maybe the emotions Dean can hear in Cas’ voice as he says it… it makes something like a spark ignite in Dean’s chest.

He looks up instantly, looks at Cas’ profile and forgets to breathe for a couple of seconds.

But then there’s violent light and the screeching sound of angelic wrath and the whole damn house shakes around them as Cas tells them that it’s an archangel. And Dean… Dean doesn’t know what they’ll do for a split second.

But then, ‘I’ll hold him off! I’ll hold them all off!’ Cas tells him and the conviction, the determination in his voice makes that spark flare up for an endless moment.

He doesn’t get to say anything though, because with a ‘You go stop Sam!’ and a touch to his forehead, Cas send him away like he’s not about to face almost certain doom.

It’s jarring (it always is) when the noise suddenly stops and he’s surrounded by darkness and silence. It’s jarring and a little bit terrifying and Dean looks around, trying to get his bearings.

 _Right_ , he thinks _. St. Mary’s. Sam. Lilith._

He ignores the spark in his chest. He doesn’t have time for it right now. So he shoves the worry for Cas for later, for after he’s stopped his little brother from condemning the whole world.


End file.
